Already Gone
by Bev4Broadway
Summary: After the wedding Jacob checks his mail to find a letter from Bella and a CD with the song 'Already Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. His thoughts while he's listening to it.


**Authors Note! Ok this is my first song/twilight fan fiction ever, and I know it's lousy, but I thought this song fit. And I know it doesn't fit the story, and Jacob's probably not IC, but I decided to do it. BTW I didn't (and still haven't) finished breaking dawn when I wrote this, all I knew was that Bella married Edward :P So enjoy, or not enjoy, whatever, reviews are welcome, no flames please for the sake of my first songfic.**

**~Bev4Ever **

Jacob's POV

She was gone. She married that filthy bloodsucker. That was all I could think as I trudged to the mailbox. I looked into it and there was a package. I pulled it out and looked at the address, It was from Bella. There was a letter and a CD I read the letter first:

_Jake,_

_I know you must hate me right now but I thought that this song would help explain better than words. _

_Love you, _

_Bella._

I went inside forgetting the other mail and ran to my room and pulled out the old CD player I've had since middle school, put the CD in and sat on my bed.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

That made me sad for a second. Yes I remembered all the things I wanted to have with Bella, a Family, a life, without any vampires or werewolf's. But deep down inside me I knew that she was right. No matter what I tried to convince myself.

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would've worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die_

That was right too. I tried hard so we could be together. I even kissed her without asking, just to see if she felt anything. That didn't work how I planned. But again I knew she was right deep down inside that she made the right choice.

_I didn't want us to fall out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop_

I remember when I first met her in La Push. When she came back to Forks, before any of the wolfs and leeches. Before we knew they were real. I told her the legends the stories we were never supposed to tell anyone. Then she get's together with him, and it hurt.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

I remembered when she came to my house and explained why we couldn't be together, I understood but I still wanted her to be mine, not his.

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

I remembered how she looked so pained when she left my room. She was sure I would find someone else. Someone who wasn't her. I didn't believe that would happen, I mean I should have imprinted on her. It seemed like we were the perfect match but she didn't. "It would be like Sam and Emily Jake." I remembered her saying.

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

I remembered that kiss. Not the first one that I just did when she didn't respond. The one after I found out she was marrying the leech. She didn't want me to die, she gave me permission to kiss her. Apparently that wasn't enough to keep us together.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

The wedding. When we danced to he sound of our hearts beating. (cheesy I know :P) That was my favorite part of the whole thing. And the only part I was there for.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

And now she was gone, out of my life ready to become one of them so she could be with him forever.

_Already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

I guess she was right. We were meant to say goodbye. But I'm still waiting in the wings, just incase she changes her mind.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

The song ended and I turned off the CD player. And went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She was right. I will always love her but she's already gone and I need to understand that. It wouldn't be easy, But I would try for her.

**Authors Note! Yeah… Grammar is probably bad, ending is crappy and uh, well… yeah I know not so good, but I hope you like it, and I think I'm the first person (last time I checked) that wrote a Bella/Jacob songfic for this song, well anyway click that little button down there and review! :D**

**~Bev4Ever **


End file.
